


Shawn and Tommy Out of Drag (Racing)

by everythingbutnot



Category: Psych
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Episode: s05e05 Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing), M/M, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex, you cant call the episode this without my immediate thought being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingbutnot/pseuds/everythingbutnot
Summary: Tommy really got Shawn's engine running.





	Shawn and Tommy Out of Drag (Racing)

**Author's Note:**

> idk why this always happens, but my best fanfics are written about a one off character that just makes the main guy all homoerotic I stg. I have 3 shassie fanfics in progress but NO it’s this one I finish lmao rip

Shawn looked around, starting to feel slightly awkward. He wasn’t awkward, obviously, but he might have, maybe, felt out of place here. 

Gus had just left to find a bathroom in the shop, and Shawn hasn’t had the time to make friends, and he wasn’t sure this would really be the place to make them. Likely criminals, remember. 

They had already looked around the place for evidence, they really needed to dig deeper into the gang here. 

Shawn spotted Tommy. A perfect place to start. Tommy was the leader, he could totally have had motive to kill that guy! Plus they definitely bonded over Shawn’s rad driving skills. It was probably Gina, but he should scope everyone out. 

“Tommy! This is quite the party, I lost Ms. Whiddleberry somewhere along the way, well he got himself lost,”

Tommy looks over at Shawn and chuckles “Whiddleberry?” He grabs a drink and joins Shawn, walking with him to the couch. “You know Shawn, I’m glad you came. And I’m very glad you’re enjoying yourself,” 

“Oh well, I love a good party. And good company,” Shawn laughs a bit, sitting down with Tommy, “That’s you of course,”

Tommy smirks, “Yeah? There’s certainly… something about you too.” He makes a move with his mouth. A little move that could easily be unconscious, but the slight lick of his lips and the small bite, along with the look in his eyes, flickering to Shawn’s mouth. Shawn knows what that little gesture means. It’s a lot more than just something unconsciously done. Probably. Well, he hopes. Well, he could try a move of his out at least. 

Shawn laughs probably a bit obnoxiously, “Thanks I try. I aim to be something special, that something though, can never be defined,” he smirks back at Tommy, throwing in his own “unconscious” lip bite and glance, and moving in closer. 

Their thighs touch and Tommy glances down at the contact. He looks back at Shawn and raises an eyebrow. 

“Huh, well maybe I should try to define it. I’m not sure how good at words I am, but I can find a method of communicating to you how I feel.”

Tommy puts his hand on Shawn’s thigh, a little too high up, and Shawn moves into it, letting him go even further up and up, until it’s just barley bordering on generally appropriate touch. 

Shawn thinks that this is a bad plan. 

Even if this guy didn’t kill anyone, which Shawn is thinking he didn’t because...

Well.

He didn’t is why. 

But even without that he’s still a criminal, a voice in his head is saying. But that voice is quiet, it’s off with wherever Gus is right now, because exactly. Common sense is for Gus, he doesn’t need that nonsense. 

Shawn leans towards Tommy, “I’ll let you define whatever. You. Like.” 

Tommy smiles and leans in as well, almost meeting Shawn’s lips. 

“Good.”

Their lips touch lightly, moving from a just a press together to a kiss. Shawn opens his mouth slightly, letting them move together easier. It’s gentle and there’s a wonder of “are we on the same page” before it becomes more heated. 

They become more forceful, from a sweet touch, to all passion. Shawn feels like his lips are on fire. All tingly from the heat of Tommy’s lips, both from lust and alcohol. 

Shawn is the one to move in more, Tommy’s hand letting go of his thigh and moving around to his hip. Pulling Shawn closer. Shawn lifts off the couch, still maintaining their kiss, to push a leg between Tommy’s. Half straddling him, he moves in closer, one hand fiddling with Tommy’s necklace. 

They pulled away to breathe for a moment. Tommy stares for a second before breaking into an amazed grin. “You’re fun Shawn,” he purrs as he grinds up into Shawn’s thigh. 

Shawn only then notices how hard they are, and as he presses back into Tommy, he realizes how badly he wants him, how much his arousal has effected him. 

Shawn put his hand on Tommy’s jaw pulling him in for another kiss. 

Tommy moves his hands around Shawn, trying to get as close as possible. Pressing his hand to his hip, other hand going up his back, gentle pressure keeping them grounded. 

Tommy grinds harder against Shawn. Open mouthed kisses, with mouths and tongues moving together in heat, with desire, to convey their lust. 

They pull back again, still slowly moving their hips against one another. Shawn moves his hands to Tommy’s shoulders and asks, 

“We’ve definitely been building to this since I saw your obvious dexterity with your awesome key throwing skills,” Shawn moves his hands down onto Tommy’s chest, “If you can make that cool an entrance, you have to be skilled in so much more. And based on making out with you, I think you can show me some tricks, right?” His hands lowered even further, slowly playing with his belt and then one hand pushing firmly onto his crotch, “I can show you some things too.”

“How about, you come with me then,” Tommy said, sliding out from under Shawn and helping him up. 

“We can take the bathroom.”

Shawn very suddenly remembered what happened to Gus. 

“Oh, I don’t know about-“

“Relax, it’s a private bathroom. It’s in the back office.”

And that explained why Gus hadn’t shown up to interrupt inconveniently. 

As they reached the back office, Tommy unlocked the door and pulled Shawn in by his shirt, closing the door swiftly behind him. 

He quickly brought their lips together again, forcefully kissing him and pushed him into the bathroom door. 

Tommy pushes off Shawn’s jacket, throwing it at the office desk, and then follows it with his own. He then opens the door, flipping him to the other side of the door, their weight shutting it with a thud. 

Now, out of sight of the office window and general party view, Tommy flicks the lock and grabs for Shawn’s belt. 

Shawn pulls back, breathing heavily. He runs a hand through his hair and leans on the door. Tommy scans his face, then smiles and kneels before him. 

He pulls off Shawn’s belt and undoes his pants. Pulling them, and his boxers down to his thighs. Tommy deliberately palms Shawn’s cock, pulling once along its length. He rubs his thumb over the tip as precum slowly and steadily seeps out. 

Shawn feels like all of the blood in his body has flown to his dick. As Tommy looks up at him he feels so throbbingly hard he can’t stand it.

Tommy strokes him, and it feels like sin. Like relief and joy and shock.

And then he puts his other hand on Shawn’s hip. Mid stroke he leans in and gently presses his lips to his cock.

He opens his mouth and with a small little kitten lick, brushed the tip of his penis. As Shawn gasped, Tommy licked again and again.

He takes the head into his mouth and Shawn’s breathing stutters, the push of his lips off his cock brings a shock of coolness off his saliva still on the head.

Tommy has actually gotten started now, he presses his lips open and the slow drag along him is so sensitive. 

Shawn grasps his hands into Tommy’s hair and Tommy looks up at him. 

And spreads his mouth halfway down his cock in half a second, Shawn moans giving a slight jerk of his hips trying to keep still. Tommy keeps his hand pushing Shawn’s hip flat against the door.

Shawn watches Tommy suck him off and knows this might be a bad plan, Tommy is a criminal, he’s here to investigate, but his lips are gorgeous. They just look so pouty and they’re going to town on him and who actually cares about petty crime anyway it’s probably not really legal to have sex in public bathrooms so really doesn’t that kinda make Shawn a criminal too?

Honestly who cares about “bad ideas” when a guy this gorgeous was on his knees in front of him.

Tommy was rapidly increasing the depth he was going down and the intensity of the suction of his lips. Shawn really wanted to thrust into his mouth, he was so very attracted to this man and the way his tongue moved and sucked and swallowed was becoming just so much.

Tommy bobbed his head from tip to root and brought his hand along with his mouth. He went for a deep pull and swallowed around him and Shawn knew he was almost there.

“Tommy,” he gasped, voice rough and forced, “Fuck, I’m going to cum, oh god I’m so close,” Tommy pulled back a bit, sucking so hard, and his hand speeding up, Shawn started rambling, “Fuck, oh fuck! Tommy, yes. Honestly, I don’t know how you do everything so well, ha, including me, fuck, yes just keep-” Shawn panted and thrusted his hips before going still.

Shawn felt the waves of his orgasm hit, Tommy still sucking and then relaxing as Shawn’s cum filled his mouth.

Shawn slumped against the door catching his breath, letting his brain and heart and body reach the same pace again.

He looked down at Tommy, who very intently started back. Tommy swallowed slowly, and smirked up at him, “So, your turn.”

Shawn beamed, “Oh, gladly,” he was really looking forward to choking on this beautiful man’s penis. He pulled up his pants tucking himself back into his boxers, and grabbing his belt back on. 

As Tommy stood, Shawn took a step away from the door. Shawn grabs Tommy’s head in his hands, kissing him harshly before pulling back and moving so it’s Tommy’s against the door. Shawn lets his hands move down the other man’s chest, sinking to his knees as his hands reach Tommy’s belt.

Tommy looks at him like he had before they raced, pleased and slightly surprised and itching for the oncoming adrenaline. 

Shawn undoes Tommy’s pants, deftly moving through the belt buckle and button and zipper, before trailing one hand down Tommy’s awesome chain (made of real metal loops instead of paperclips). 

Shawn stops getting through pants, and touches Tommy through his boxers. He admires the bulge Tommy has and pulls out his dick. 

Tommy’s cock is just as stunning as the man himself, Shawn thinks, and takes it in his hand without hesitation. Shawn’s moving before Tommy can process his boxers were off.

Shawn uses one hand stoking along Tommy’s shaft, already having a rhythm, and uses his other hand to slowly grope his balls.

Tommy lazily chuckles, “Fuck, Shawn.”

He smiles back and licks the underside of his dick. Moving his hand slower, and taking longer licks, he then opens his mouth to really get going.

Shawn goes all in, he has a talent and he will show it off. 

He moves quickly; sucking and rubbing his length, pulling back and then going deep.

Tommy moans and thrusts his hips forward, Shawn lets out a half laugh as he swallows him deeper. Tommy grabs his hair and gives another little thrust, Shawn lets him.

Tommy gains control on Shawn’s tempo, starting to fuck his mouth. Shawn gags a bit, but he has long ago figured how to relax his reflex for this.

Tommy roughly grabs at Shawn, pulling his hair, and choking him with his cock. Tears prick in his eyes, so he takes enough of a breath to keep going. 

Shawn can tell he’s getting close and hollows out his cheeks, trying to keep suction and his tongue going as his mouth is fucked. 

As Tommy gasps, breathing heavily between choked half moans, his thrusts start to stutter. He cums frantically grabbing at Shawn’s hair, and he takes it, swallowing down and moving slower. 

They pull back at the same time. Tommy takes a moment pulling himself together, putting his clothes right again. 

Shawn pulls open the door and grabs their jackets, handing Tommy his, they pause a moment. The sexual tension between them has moved to be more sensual. Tommy pulls Shawn in, hand on his hips and kisses him, “I knew you were fun to have around,” he smirks and Shawn opens his mouth to reply as they hear someone approaching, looking out the glass windows of the office Shawn sees Gus and steps away from Tommy.

“Oh hey Shawn, of course you found the bathroom before me, you could have told me where it was. I had to ask like five different people who acted like I was stupid.” Gus came through the main door already talking casually. 

Shawn was glad that the light from the bathroom wasn’t enough to light the dark office, so Gus can’t see what a mess he must look.

“Aw buddy I wasn’t sure where you went! Tommy and I just came over here to look for you,” Shawn slipped easily into his charming best friend mode.

Tommy gave a short laugh, “Yeah, anyway guess I should get back to everyone, huh,” already halfway leaving. 

Shawn smiles at him, “Of course! Yes! Sure!” Tommy laughs again and winks, before walking off.

**Author's Note:**

> this was not edited lol


End file.
